


Not the end

by ExquisitelyLunar



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bench Scene (Andi Mack), Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExquisitelyLunar/pseuds/ExquisitelyLunar
Summary: Basically, my take on the bench scene :)(First AO3 post)





	Not the end

It would be an understatement to say that the night was chilly.

The cold air felt harsh on cyrus's skin as he sat on brown bark bench in Andi's backyard. He was lost in thought after hours of reminiscing and remembering all the great days with the GHC.

He should be in the house but he couldn't stay with all the tension and emotion inside. It was almost suffocating.

Speaking of things he shouldn't do, he shouldn't be thinking of the green eyes of his close friend. He shouldn't be thinking about him when he was about to be separated from his soulmates but he genuinely couldn't help all of it after seeing his best friends with their own loved ones.

He always seemed to be the one who was 4th, 5th or 6th wheeling. He was always the second choice but not with T.J.

He felt he shouldn't be blamed for his feelings for T.J as he was the first to make him feel like he wasn't the second choice but now it felt as if all of that meant less than he anticipated.

Cyrus sighed. He took a deep breath and looked at the sight of the warm bright fire one last time before looking towards the house. He was about to head back in but he heard footsteps behind him and looked to see who was there.

T.J

Cyrus didn't know what to say. So, he settled for   
"T.J?! I didn't know you were coming."

"I wouldn't just let Andi leave without saying goodbye and I wanted to be there for you" T.J smiled softly. Cyrus couldn't help but smile back, even with his bland and pretty blank mood.

"Can I sit?"

"Sure." Cyrus wasn't sure why T.J wanted to come out here and sit with him. He did say he wanted to be there for him but it doesn't make sense when he just backed out on costume day. He wasn't there for hin then.

"Didn't you want to hang out with Kira?" Cyrus asked, trying to replace his jealousy with genuine curiousity and empathy.

T.J's eyes didn't meet Cyrus's anymore. He suddenly stopped smiling and looked like a scared puppy.

Cyrus eyed him suspiciously. Even though he was jealous, he still would be there for T.J. 

"What is it?" Cyrus was looking at him intensely now, showing him that he will listen to him intently.

"Even if Kira was still my friend, I wouldn't leave you for her"

Cyrus scoffed, He has probably never done that this entire year. "How does that explain what has been going out between you two?" Cyrus tried to hide how bitter he was but it definitely didn't sound very masked.

"It was all really far from that. Genuinely, being with her would probably disgust me and that is what's scaring me" 

Cyrus looked at T.J with a confused look on his face. He had many questions but he was definitely also concerned.

"T.J? You can talk to me. You know that right??"

"Yeah, I dont think we can go on without explaining this to you" T.J seemed to try to play it off lightly but Cyrus could see his nervousness very clearly.

"I didnt want to do the costume with Kira-" 

"Trust me, I am over that for the most part" Cyrus cut him off, trying to show that he wasn't very disappointed.

"No, listen, I was disappointed in myself. I have to explain. I kept rejecting her costume idea and she kept being persistent but I didnt fall for it until she said one thing that got me on edge"

Cyrus gave him a look. The look he gives when he is actually listening. The look he gives when he is trying to help someone close to him.

"She implied that she found out something about me that I wasnt ready for others to know. I felt really scared"  
T.J's voice shook while speaking. Cyrus's heart almost broke with every word T.J was saying.

"You dont have to tell me-"

"No, I think, I think I am ready to" T.J said slowly. "She found out that, that I like guys. Not girls. And I wasnt ready for anyone to know-" T.J stopped when he looked at Cyrus, who was smiling at him softly. A sight that T.J didnt see in quite a long time. Then, Cyrus did something T.J didn't expect him to. He pulled T.J in for a hug.

"It's going to be fine. She was manipulating you to get her way. Which is terrible but how did she find out??" Cyrus asked as he pulled away.

"She looked at the way I act and look at someone, a guy I have feelings for" T.J stopped for a second. Cyrus was looking at him expectantly. "And, that guy is you"

T.J quickly looked away. He didn't want to see how Cyrus would react. He didn't want to see his fear become true. His fear of rejection, of course.

Cyrus's jaw dropped. His mind went completely blank and he couldnt find the words to describe how happy he felt.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" T.J asked nervously and with slight hope.

Cyrus leaned over and kissed T.J's forehead, unable to remove the bright smile from his face. His mood was definitely lifted.

"I like you too, T.J." Cyrus pulled back and from his peripheral vision, he caught someone jumping up and down in excitement. He laughed.

"What?" T.J questioned as he looked towards where Cyrus was looking and saw Andi jumping and Buffy laughing happily while looking at them from the clear glass backyard door. T.J laughed along with him.

The GHC wont be together for a long while but it isnt the end for any of them, he realised.

Especially not for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit my first actual completed work!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated
> 
> I would love to take requests or if you'd like to chat, here's my tumblr: @the-walking-intp


End file.
